


Осенняя школьная поездка

by hisaribi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Юдзуру уехал, и Тори остался один в школе. Попытка занять себя, выполняя свои обязанности секретаря школьного студенческого совета, чтобы не думать о своей собственной скуке, привела не к самому приятному диалогу.
Relationships: Himemiya Touri & Oogami Kouga





	Осенняя школьная поездка

**Author's Note:**

> перенос старых фиков с фикбука на ао3, без правок и всего такого

Тори вёл себя необычайно тихо. И вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться долгожданной тишиной, Кейто сильнее раздражался. Молодой человек поправил очки, пытаясь понять, отчего тишина в комнате студенческого совета была настолько давящей. С одной стороны он должен радоваться – хоть кто-то из “фине” занимается делом, так что они быстрее разберутся с бумагами. С другой, росла вероятность того, что Тори допустит больше ошибок и придётся переделывать. Однако, его навык скорописи был безумно полезен, даже когда Тори был где-то в своих мыслях.  
\- Химемия, - начал Кейто.  
\- Тори, - заговорил одновременно с ним Эйчи.  
Повисла неловкая тишина. Президент и вице-президент переглянулись между собой, а Тори вздрогнул, поднимая голову от бумаг.  
\- А? – спросил своим обычным голосом Тори.  
\- Говори, Эйчи, - спокойно проговорил Кейто, выдыхая и переводя взгляд обратно на бумаги.  
\- Хорошо. Тори, ты выглядишь подавленным. Это из-за того, что Юдзуру уехал?  
\- Эээ? – почти возмущённо протянул Тори, сильнее сжимая ручку. Он чуть заметно покраснел, рассеяно глядя на находящихся в комнате молодых людей. – Д-да быть не может! Я давно хотел отдохнуть от раба, да и вообще! – Тори вскочил, опустил взгляд обратно на бумаги. – Э, нет, Юдзуру тут ни при чём и вообще, я ведь могу без него обходиться и только рад, и, - чем дальше он говорил, тем больше это походило на попытку оправдаться. Эйчи слабо улыбнулся, он выглядел так, будто хотел что-то сказать. – Я пойду куплю чего-нибудь, - резко заявил Тори и быстро направился в сторону двери, каким-то образом запнувшись о стул, на котором ранее сидел. – Уаах, - он взмахнул руками, будто стараясь схватиться за воздух. Тренировки к цирковому выступлению не прошли даром, он удержал равновесие и не упал на пол. Тори быстро ретировался и даже закрыл за собой дверь.

«И какого чёрта я так много думаю об этом? Он ведь просто уехал в школьную поездку. Да и я спокойно справляюсь без него. Так почему меня это так беспокоит? И Анзу нет, гррр», - Тори шёл по коридору, громко топая. Он всегда был шумным молодым человеком, но на ходьбе это никогда не отражалось.  
Время близилось к позднему вечеру, в это время суток солнце уже близилось к горизонту, поэтому в некоторых помещениях стоял полумрак. Занятия в клубах уже давно должны были закончиться, поэтому Тори не боялся лекции Кейто на тему, что он кому-то помешал своим излишне громким поведением. Юноша даже слышал голос Юдзуру: «Это забавно, молодой господин не боится нарушать правила, но боится того, что его будут отчитывать».  
\- Уууу, - протянул Тори. Он скрестил руки на груди и остановился, насупившись. Признаться самому себе, что он скучает по какому-то рабу? Вот уж нет! Признаться себе, что он в нём нуждается? Ничего подобного! Тори выдохнул и пошёл дальше, топая тише. Когда автоматы с напитками появились в поле зрения, он полез в карман и только сейчас осознал – он не взял с собой денег. Более того, он даже не уверен, как ему пользоваться этим автоматом. Тори со злости пнул один из них. – Дурацкая машина!  
\- Эй, мелкий, автомат не виноват, что ты ничего не можешь! – прямо над ухом Тори раздался громкий голос. Юноша вздрогнул и буквально подпрыгнул на месте. Он свято верил, что был один в коридоре.  
\- Уааа! – громко протянул Тори, разворачиваясь и вставая в позу, будто он готов драться, ну или защищаться. – А, это ты, пёс, - последнее он проговорил почти тихо, не поднимая взгляда на лицо Оогами.  
\- Как ты меня назвал, говнюк? – почти прорычал старшеклассник, скрестив руки на груди и с раздражением глядя на Тори.  
\- Оогами-семпай, - вяло проговорил Тори, даже не чувствуя желания препираться. Во-первых, сейчас он был один и даже то, что он секретарь студенческого совета, вряд ли бы спасло. Во-вторых, не было настроения перепираться с кем-либо. Тем более с Оогами.  
\- Ты сегодня какой-то вялый, - Тори поднял было голову, чтобы возмутиться, что всё хорошо. – Я куплю тебе что-нибудь. Чего ты хочешь? – в обычной грубой манере спросил Оогами, положив руки на плечи Тори и развернув его к автомату. – Выбирай, пока я не передумал.  
\- Ээ? – удивлённо воскликнул Тори, запрокидывая голову, чтобы увидеть лицо Оогами.  
\- Что? – спросил тот, продолжая сжимать плечи парня.  
\- Ну… Э… Я никогда..  
\- Прекращай мямлить и говори как есть! – вновь сам того не желая повысил тон голоса Оогами.  
\- Я никогда ничего не покупал в автомате, потому что Юдзуру мне не позволял! – на одном дыхании выдал Тори, сжимая руки в кулаки. Оогами почти удивлённо посмотрел на юношу. Он слышал и видел то, каким образом между собой общаются Юдзуру и Тори, но никогда не думал, что всё до такой степени серьёзно.  
\- Э, ну, - даже несколько растерялся Оогами, глядя теперь на автомат и то, что там продавалось. Все его мысли занял один вопрос – что может понравиться Тори? Скорее всего ему бы захотелось чего-то сладкого, вредного, вроде газировки, но при этом с непривычки ему может стать плохо.  
\- Твоё растерянное лицо выглядит очень забавно, - с насмешкой начал Тори.  
\- Ах ты мелкий пшиздик… - начал было Оогами, но голос Тори заставил его замолчать.  
\- Совсем как у моего Кинга, когда перед ним ставят две миски еды и предлагают выбрать одну, - Тори широко улыбнулся, глядя перед собой. Только в отличие от Оогами он смотрел не на продукты в автомате, а на отражение.  
\- Кинг? – переспросил Оогами, глядя прямо на Тори. Однако тот не поднял голову и продолжал смотреть через отражение.  
\- Да, мою собаку так зовут. Он очень милый. И пушистый. И шерсть мягкая-мягкая! – радостно продолжил Тори, в душе ликуя, что ему удалось перевести тему.  
\- Поэтому от тебя пахнет собакой… - не думая ляпнул Оогами.  
\- Эээээ?! – оскорблённо протянул Тори, передёргивая плечами и тем самым заставляя слишком задумавшегося Оогами его отпустить. – Да как ты смеешь, простолюдин?  
\- Э, ты кого простолюдином назвал, мелкий? – снова прорычал Оогами, чувствуя, что злится. Даже не так. Чувствуя, что бесится.  
\- Тебя, или уши давно не чистил? – Тори развернулся, чтобы смотреть на собеседника не через отражение. Это было неудобно, но терпимо.  
\- Ах ты, - повинуясь какому-то совсем жестокому порыву, он толкнул юношу к автомату. Тори приложился о него спиной и затылком, но продолжил стоять. Однако Оогами сразу стушевался, чувствуя, что это был перебор. Словно более крупный пёс, который случайно во время игры ранил мелкого и теперь чувствовал острую необходимость зализать раны. – Э, я не хотел, ты это, в порядке?  
\- Да, - веско и неожиданно холодно ответил Тори, потирая затылок. – Я пойду, наверное, президент и вице-президент меня уже потеряли, - глядя в пол спокойно проговорил Тори. Совершенно несвойственное ему спокойствие, даже не знавший его близко Оогами это понимал.  
Будто без вечного хранителя и слуги рядом, Тори вёл себя как взрослый, хоть так соответствуя своему возрасту.

Когда Тори уже подошёл к комнате студенческого совета, он понял, что так ничего и не купил.  
\- Глупый пёс мне помешал, - пробормотал Тори, думая, что хуже, вернуться без чего-либо к президенту и вице-президенту или же вернуться к автомату и попытаться как-то чего-то себе добыть.  
\- Эй, - громогласно окликнул его Оогами. Тори вновь вздрогнул и посмотрел в сторону пса. – Ты забыл кое-что, - он вручил юноше сладкий молочный чай в банке. Тори взял его, слабо кивая. – Думаю, тебе понравится. Не грузись, - последнюю фразу он произнёс, растрепав волосы Тори. – Мягкие волосы, - снова не думая произнёс Оогами.  
\- Хаха, ну разумеется! – в привычной самовлюблённой манере произнёс Тори. Он широко улыбнулся. Оогами одёрнул руку, чувствуя, как краснеет.  
\- Арэ, иди уже, - рыкнул Оогами, разворачиваясь и направляясь обратно. Тори проводил его взглядом и прочитал написанное на упаковке, слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Я вернулся, - жизнерадостно произнёс Тори, открывая дверь в комнату студенческого совета.  
\- Долго же ты. За сегодня допишешь то, что начал? – Кейто даже не поднял взгляд от бумаг. Эйчи вскользь глянул на чуть менее растерянного Тори и опустил голову, пряча улыбку. Возможно, собакотерапия действительно хорошо влияет на людей.  
\- Конечно же Я всё сделаю! – воскликнул Тори, усаживаясь обратно. С тем, насколько быстро Тори пишет, можно было не сомневаться – он всё сделает. И сделает вовремя. Юноша поставил чай рядом с собой. Выпьет его позже. Наверняка, вкус будет не таким хорошим, как домашний чай, но сам факт такого подарка был приятен.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
